


Rockstars

by AlecWrites



Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Music, rockstar!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “Alright, good evening everybody, my name is Kuroo and we are the Rockstars.” Suddenly the crowd that Bokuto saw earlier, although small, started screaming loudly and Kuroo’s bass roared through the room. Bokuto was entranced by their song, the way they swung their heads around and played so passionately. There were moments when Kuroo would look off the stage, look into the wings and smile toward Bokuto. He gripped his bookbag tighter each time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Rockstars

**Author's Note:**

> BoKuroo Week 2020 April 2nd prompt: Music/Dancing
> 
> Enjoy Rock star Kuroo!!

The sound of a bass guitar echoed through the hallways. Bokuto, with a broom in hand, was undeniably drawn to the sound. He completely forgot all about his duty to clean the classroom, in the bass blared through one of the classroom doors. His fingers moved before he could think, sliding the door open to be blasted with the strumming on the bass. A boy with black hair sat on top of a stool, strumming the chords, an amp sitting beside him. Bokuto wondered how the boy could sit so close without wanting to cover his ears. 

Bokuto slipped into one of the seats in the back, the boy not noticing his presence. Bokuto sat there until the end of the song, a song without lyrics but with a powerful melody. Bokuto could hear his heart in his ears.

“So, what do you think?” The boy asked, adjusting the amp.

“I-uh-what? Are you talking to me?” Bokuto asked, startled.

“Yes, you’re the only one here beside me.” The boy said unplugging his amp and stepping off the stool. He stalked toward Bokuto, hovering over the desk before leaning onto it, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “What did you think?”

Bokuto tried to appear, not shaken up, it didn’t really work out for him. “I didn’t know you knew I was here, but I really like your song! Is it your song?” Bokuto asks out of curiosity.

“Yes, it's mine, and I’m glad you liked it,” Kuroo smirks, sitting back up and shifting all of his weight onto one foot, before breaking into a smile. “I practice here every day after school, stop by again, and I’ll teach you.” Kuroo winks at Bokuto before turning and packing up his guitar. Kuroo doesn’t say anything else when he leaves, and Bokuto is left in an unknown classroom, blushing. With a broom in his hand, and butterflies in his stomach.

-

Bokuto didn’t actually see himself returning to the classroom the following afternoon until he blinked and he was sliding the door open. When the boy looked up, at the sound of the door, a smile broke out onto his face. Bokuto’s heart immediately broke out in backflips. Bokuto tried his best to return the smile, but he knew it wasn’t as magnificent as his. He had practiced a speech the following night, still undecided about showing up, and was determined to deliver. He took a large breath as he stomped toward the boy. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and I’m really excited to be working underneath you for the foreseeable future.” Bokuto manages, exhaling once he’s through.

The boy giggles lightly, putting his phone into his pocket. “I’m Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou, and I’m just gonna show you some strings, you don’t have to be so tense,” Kuroo says lightly, unpacking his guitar.

“Okay, alright!” Bokuto says with his regular energy. 

“So, if I plugged in the amp it would be too intense for you, so I’m just gonna show you how to strum the chords,” Kuroo instructs, resting the bass on his knee, and plucking the strings with his fingers. Bokuto nods frantically. Kuroo hands him the guitar, Bokuto, albeit nervous, handles the instrument, moving it until it’s comfortable in his hands. Kuroo shifts until he’s standing behind Bokuto, suddenly his presence is all around him. His warmth suddenly surrounding him, and his scent filling his nostrils. Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s hands, and places them onto the strings, while he holds the end.

“I’ll apply pressure to your fingers, and move your hand when we change chords, just strums with my movements,” Kuroo mumbles softly into Bokuto’s ears, and of course the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He’s unable to focus on the sensation, because Kuroo’s hands start moving, pressing against his, and Bokuto’s fingers start plucking the chords. When a sort of melody begins Bokuto can’t help but smile, and Kuroo’s laughter pours into his ears.

“You’re a natural,” Kuroo whispers, pulling away from Bokuto. Bokuto didn’t realize that he was leaning into Kuroo’s body until he moved away and almost fell back. Catching himself before doing so. Kuroo seemed to notice and smirk.

“Would you like to see me play again?” Kuroo asks, taking the guitar from Bokuto’s hands. Bokuto can’t help but nod eagerly. When Kuroo points toward a seat in the front Bokuto moves to it almost instantly. He watches as Kuroo’s perfectly sculpted fingers work their way around the amp, he tunes his cords slightly before playing. 

Some time passes, with Bokuto listen to Kuroo play, and Bokuto falling deeper and deeper into whatever hole he tripped down.

-

The next day while Bokuto is leaving school, he finds Kuroo waiting by the school gate with his guitar case attached to his back. When he looks up, his eyes land on Bokuto, and he’s drawn toward that gaze. Kuroo smiles when Bokuto approaches. 

“I would like you to come somewhere with me, you in?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto nods, he’s starting to find it incredibly difficult to say no to Kuroo Tetsurou, and he’s not sure how bad that is.

Kuroo ends up taking him somewhere he’s never been before, but when they walk in there’s a lot of people standing around and a stage at the front. Kuroo leads Bokuto backstage and tells him to stay in the wings. Bokuto can’t refuse, the look on Kuroo’s face, smiling brightly, reaching his eyes, his voice up, and excited, something about it made Bokuto stay locked tight. It was almost like he entered a different world with Kuroo stepped on stage, a couple of people followed him onto the stage, Kuroo greeting them with familiarity. Before they all began to spread out along the layout of the stage, climbing up a platform to the drums, and lining themselves up mic’s while they plugged in their amps.

“Alright, good evening everybody, my name is Kuroo and we are the Rockstars.” Suddenly the crowd that Bokuto saw earlier, although small, started screaming loudly and Kuroo’s bass roared through the room. Bokuto was entranced by their song, the way they swung their heads around and played so passionately. There were moments when Kuroo would look off the stage, look into the wings and smile toward Bokuto. He gripped his bookbag tighter each time.

When the song was complete, Bokuto was completely stunned. Kuroo, along with the entire band, started walking in his direction, Bokuto tried to stand up straight.

“Hey, this is Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Yaku, and Kenma. Guys, this is Bokuto.” Kuroo said introducing everyone.

“Is this your new boyfriend?” The one known has Hanamaki asked, smiling toward Bokuto. Kuroo just nudged his shoulder and the rest of them walked off with a small laugh.

“So I know it seems I ask you this a lot,” Kuroo starts grabbing Bokuto’s hand. “But what did you think?”

At first Bokuto’s words were choked up, until he was able to spill out a frantic, “you were amazing.” And he was glad that he did because Bokuto was greeted by that bright smile, the one that was just too sexy to be safe. Bokuto wasn’t aware of how this was happening, but panic and excitement built when Kuroo’s fingers brushed his chin lightly, moving to cup his cheek. Bokuto felt himself involuntarily lean into the touch, and then Kuroo was leaning into him.

They kissed. Well, at first Kuroo kissed Bokuto; Bokuto had an internal panic and then began kissing Kuroo back. And suddenly Bokuto was being pinned against the wall backstage, with Kuroo Tetsurou’s tongue in his mouth. And Bokuto mentally thanked the gods that he had cleaning duty that one afternoon, and accidentally broken the broom in half, having to fetch a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
